frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Little Girl (Three Adventurers Stories)/Part 2
| airdate = | rating = | wordcount = | previous = Part One | next = Part Three }}George's POV: "If you guys want to follow us, then I hope you enjoy rusty armor!" I told them "Hold on tight Timmy" I told Timothy, my little brother, before I jumped into the sea to save Alice "I'm coming for you Alice". Soon however after ages of swimming, trying to keep up with Alice who was drifting away unconscious, and carrying Timmy, I too lost, unconsciousness. I soon woke up a shore, and saw footprints, leading to a city "Maybe Alice washed up to here as well" I thought out-loud, before picking up Timmy and walking over to there. "Maybe someone around here has seen Alice?" I went around the city asking lots of people, but no one had seen her, I was beginning to think she wasn't here, "George? Where's Alice?" Timothy asked, he had now woken up, "We'll, we'll find her, don't worry Tim" I told him "Oh you poor boys! Your all wet and cold! Come here, I'll let you stay in my house while you dry off" a woman told us "We're fine, but thanks" I told her "No your not, come to my house I can light the fire" she said pulling me until we got to a house, she took me inside and said "My names Rose, what's yours?" "George," I answered "I'm Timothy" Tim told her "But we have to go, we need to find our sister" "I'm afraid it's a bit late to search, tell me about her and we'll search together in the morning" she said to me "Her" I started, was I really going to risk it? I had to, it was the only way "Her name is Alice. She has platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, a light blue hairband and was wearing a light blue dress as well" I told her "Knights were after us, we ran, but we reached a cliff side next to the sea, she jumped in, we followed, there's no way we could desert her!" I explained "Where is it you come from?" she asked "Conoceea" I replied "I've heard that Arendelle has just made an alliance with Conoceea" she told me "Arendelle? Is that where we are right now?" I asked "Yes, come its very late, you need to rest" she told me, showing me to a spare room, I thanked her and went to bed "Oh Alice, I wish I could find you" I thought to myself, "George" Timothy started "Are we gonna find Alice?" he asked "We will Tim, don't worry" I assured him, although, I wasn't sure myself Alice's POV: "You can sit next to us if you want" the woman told me "I'll be f-fine here, wh-what's your name?" I asked "Maybe I should've jumped out of the window instead" "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle" she answered, she was the Queen? "Qu-queen? Oh er Your majesty!" I said bowing slightly and then sitting down on the chair that was far from them, I then stared at my food, eating a little. Even though I hadn't eaten in a while, I wasn't very hungry "Why did you want to get out of bed yesterday?" Anna asked "Oh that? I-I just wanted to look for someone" I answered, I managed to put on a small smile, although in the inside, I wasn't very happy at all "Who did you want to look for?" Elsa asked, "A friend" is what I wanted to say, but instead, my mouth took control and I said "My brothers, George and Timothy" "Great now I'm probably gonna have to tell the whole story now" "How did you lose each other?" Anna asked "Knew she would ask that" "W-well, where I lived, Knights, for some reason, were trying to get into my family's house, George and Timmy were helping me to escape, escaping themselves, the Knights got in, while I was climbing out the window, we ran, and ended up at a cliff side near the sea, the knights caught up, I jumped into the sea to escape before they harmed George and Timmy. But, they. They followed me" I hesitantly explained "I don't know what happened after then, I think I fainted. I don't even know if they survived or not, and it's all my fault" I finished "If you want we can search for him" Anna suggested "Yo-you would do that?" I asked "Of course! What do they look like?" she answered "W-well, George has chocolate brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a green shirt and brown trousers when I last saw him. Timothy has Gingery-Orange hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow shirt, and brown trousers" I told them "Then it's settled, we'll search as soon as we can" she said. Category:The Lost Little Girl chapters Part 2